smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Pack!
"Monster Pack!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in September. ______________________ Script Synopsis: Ever since the fall of Masked Menace, Onion Cream has had enough of random flower people being alive. He is now hiring a mysterious gang of seven known as “The Monster Pack” to hunt down and kill Crystal! Will he succeed in this attempt? ______________________ The episode begins with chaos happening in an unknown area base. A loud announcer on the intercom is heard. ???: Attention, all guards, agents and personnel. SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682 are breaching the facility containment. Our number one priority is to capture SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682 right now and return them back to their chambers. I repeat, SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682 are breaching the facility. The intercom shuts off. The place begins to shake as screaming is heard. A guard is seen backing up from some unknown figure. Guard: No, PLEASE, DON’T- The figure kills the guard before running off. The figure meets up with four other figures. ???: Right this way guys. We shall make an escape immediately. ???: On it. The five figures then leave as the base collapses to the ground. The screen then cuts to black. _________________________ 5 days later. _________________________ At the Veggiecorp, Onion Cream is shown inside his office examining some papers and “WANTED” posters of Trikkiboy, Vandal Buster, Sunny, Crystal and Denny. The latter is seen with red eyes for some reason. (Denny is redeemed since this takes place after "Vandal Buster: Part II". Don’t worry.) Onion Cream “sigh” It’s been a while ever since Masked Menace betrayed me. I need to get back at my foes somehow.. but how? A paper then flies into Onion Cream’s room through the window. Onion Cream: Huh? What’s this? Onion Cream grabs the paper, which is folded up and observes it. Onion Cream: Hmm.. Onion Cream unfolds the paper. Onion Cream: Well, what do we have here? A headline? The paper is shown on camera. It reads: “Need someone to kill? Someone who has always been you pestering in your life and annoying you? Call, the Monster Pack! With seven mysterious creatures coming to your place, your troubles shall all be over! Call now: 666-666-6666”. Onion Cream: Awesome! A phone number to some mysterious hitmen is all I need! To be honest, I think I will start off with killing off Crystal first. Then, we can do Masked Menace, or, as he likes call himself, “Denny Funny”. Later, Trikkiboy, and finally, Vandal Buster and Sunny! (now getting excited) Soon, my troubles shall be all over! Onion Cream then dials the number on his phone. Onion Cream: Hello? Is this the “Monster Pack”? It is? Good! I would like a job done clean and swell please. You’ll be coming over? Ok! I’ll be waiting! Onion Cream hangs up. Not long after, a knock on the door is heard. Onion Cream: That must be them. Onion Cream heads to the front door and answers it. Outside, seven people are seen. One is a withered animatronic bear covered in strings holding a microphone and has brownish green skin, another one is a zombie with a brown shirt, light eyes, light blue skin, kelps covered on him and wearing underwear, the third one is a figure wearing robes and a plague doctor mask, another one is a yellow still statue with a red substance on his face and two green eyes on top of the head and two black eyes on bottom of the head, the fifth one is a black and white computer with a screen that has white eyes, the sixth one is a tall white humanoid figure with blood on his hands, and the final one is a tall alligator with possible mold on his face, spikes on his back and multiples eyes on his face. Onion Cream: You must be the people? Animatronic Bear: Greetings. I am Phantom Freddy. Zombie: I am Yammy the Drowned. (To the audience) Also, yes. I am a male if you are wondering. Plague Doctor: I am SCP-049. I have come to cure people. Statue: The name’s SCP-173. Computer: I’m SCP-079. Humanoid: My name is SCP-096. Also, please do not look at me. It stresses me out and makes me feel very insecure. Alligator: “modulated roar” (I am SCP-682. Also, I cannot talk. I can only speak via roaring.) Onion Cream: Awesome! Come in! Onion Cream lets the seven monsters inside the Veggiecorp building. He then lets them inside his office. Phantom Freddy: So, you called us? Onion Cream: Yes. It is because I want you to hunt down a specific target. After that, I want you to kill four more people for me, ok? Yammy: Alright. Sounds good! Onion Cream: Ok. Here is the photo. Onion Cream gives the monsters a photo of Crystal. Onion Cream: This is the target you need to hunt down. Anthropomorphic flower, white suit and light blue petals. Find her and kill her. Leave no trace of her. SCP-049: This should be easy. SCP-173: I even know how to snap people’s necks as soon as they turn away or blink at me. SCP-096: If she even looks at me, she will be dead. SCP-682: “modulated roar” (True!) Onion Cream: Nice! Now go get her! Phantom Freddy: Yes. The seven monsters leave the office. Meanwhile. Sunny is seen at the park with Parappa, Buckaroo, Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Radish, Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Crystal. Sunny: So, did anyone read "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem" and "Vandal Buster: Part II" yesterday? Parappa: I did! Buckaroo: It was so funny to see my past version get beaten up by a Deathless (Terrovax)! Azaz: I even felt bad for the people who died in the Cliffhanger Wars, Day Zero and the Xen Invasion. Crystal: True. AsphaltianOof: Speaking of which, I heard that RH recently finished "The Command Block Arc!" a few days ago! Radish: I just read it a few hours ago. I loved how Dr. Robotnik got his punishment in the end along with Coconuts redeeming himself! Now, we just got to wait for "Tri-World Tournament!" and then we will be reading "A New World Order!"! Human Meggy: I can hardly wait for ANWO! Beta Tari: True, but we need to read TWT first! Sunny: Yeah. I can’t wait to see Nessie fight Mr. MacFroogle! Parappa: And the return of Dry Bone Bro! Buckaroo: Yeah- Wait, did you just mention Dry Bone Bro? Azaz: Wasn’t he arrested? Parappa: Yes, but he’ll be coming back- ???: HEY! Creator and Tobias are seen. Tobias: You’ve broken the fourth wall long enough.. Creator: Now stop! Creator and Tobias leave. Radish: “sigh” The nerve of them.. AsphaltianOof: Agreed. Crystal: Well, I will go make a dirt cake. I will see you all another time! Crystal leaves. Unbeknownst to everyone, Phantom Freddy, Yammy, SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682 have been watching them the whole entire time through a bush. Phantom Freddy: Our target went to go make a “dirt cake”. Yammy: We better stealth our way to her. SCP-079: Onion Cream will reward us for sure! The seven then hide behind a tree, bumping into Phantom Freddy. Phantom Freddy: Shh! Stay quiet! SCP-173: Sorry. Meanwhile. Ausar and Dog are seen hiding behind a house. Dog: So, what are we doing next? Ausar: I have to continue to keep an eye on Crystal to make she doesn’t get hurt. Dog: Really? Is that all you care about? Ausar: Hey! I need to keep doing this until it is my time to shine! Dog: “sigh” Fine.. Ausar and Dog then walk away from the building. They then accidentally bump into Culdee. Culdee: Ow! Hey! Watch where you’re- Culdee looks up and sees Ausar and Dog. Ausar: Sorry. Dog: Yeah. We got other stuff to do. Ausar and Dog leave. Culdee: Hm, that’s funny.. I saw that armored figure back in the Purge. I am going to check out who this is. Culdee follows Ausar and Dog. Ausar: So, did you hear about this new story called "A New World Order"? Dog: Yes. I am excited for it to come out! Ausar: True! Dog: Um, I have a suspicious feeling that we are being watched. Ausar: Wait, what? The two turn around and see Culdee, who immediately stops. Ausar: Um, ok? Dog: We just bumped into him earlier. Culdee: Um, hello? Ausar: I think he is just following us possibly to make his way home. Dog: I guess that could be possible. Ausar and Dog then pass by Culdee’s house. Culdee continues to follow the two. Ausar and Dog turn around. Ausar: What the hell? Dog: Why are you following us? Culdee: I don’t know. I just want to find out what you are up to. Ausar: Well, quit following us and mind your own business! Ausar and Dog start walking away, only to be followed by Culdee again. Dog: Dude. Stop following us! Ausar: Yeah, you creep! What are you doing, stalking us? Culdee continues to ignore and follows the two. Dog: Alright, you know what? Dog then lunges at Culdee and bites his arm. Culdee: OW! WHAT THE HELL?! Ausar: QUIT FOLLOWING US! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Culdee: HOW ABOUT YOU STOP ACTING SUSPICIOUS?! Ausar: What the absolute hell are you talking about?! Dog: We are not suspicious. We are trying to find out what we can do other than keeping an eye on Ausar’s beloved “watch-girl” (Crystal)! Culdee: What- Ausar: ENOUGH! Ausar kicks Culdee to the floor. Ausar: If you continue to follow us.. Ausar pulls out his blade. Ausar: It will not be pretty. Dog lets go of Culdee’s arm and the two leave. Culdee: Fine! Culdee then runs off. Meanwhile. Crystal is seen in the forest packing up baskets of dirt. Crystal: Ok. This should be good enough for the cake! Crystal then starts leaving. The monsters are seen looking at her from above a cliff. Phantom Freddy: There she is. Yammy: Should we kill her silently? SCP-682: “modulated roar” (I’m not sure.) SCP-096: Lets just go all out and kill her. SCP-049: Yeah. I want to “cure” her of the “disease”- SCP-173: I bet she doesn’t even have the “disease”. SCP-049: That’s what you think. SCP-079: Can we stop talking about this “disease” and just get going? Phantom Freddy: What he just said. Crystal is seen about to leave the forest. Suddenly, Phantom Freddy appears in front of her. Crystal: WHAT THE?! Phantom Freddy: Hello. Crystal: Who are you?! Phantom Freddy: Maybe I shouldn’t tell. Yammy, SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682 appear. Crystal: WHAT THE HELL?! Yammy: We’ve been waiting for you. SCP-049: And now, you shall be cured. Crystal: Who are you people?! SCP-079: The Monster Pack. Sent by Onion Cream, one priority; kill this flower person. Crystal: ONION CREAM?! SCP-682: “modulated roar” (DIE!) SCP-682 lunges at Crystal, but she gets out of the way in time. Crystal: SWEET LOVE OF GREENHOUSE, WHAT THE HELL?! While not looking behind her, she bumps into SCP-173 and turns around. Crystal: WHAT?! SCP-173: Blink. I dare you. Crystal: What do you mean- SCP-049 attempts to grab Crystal, but she pushes him into SCP-173. SCP-049: SON OF A B****! SCP-173: Get off of me! Crystal runs off. Yammy: She’s getting away! SCP-079: After her! The seven chase Crystal. Crystal: Onion Cream.. I should have known he would send a pack of monsters after me to kill me! Phantom Freddy: No escape you bee’s treat! SCP-096: Time for you to die! Crystal then stops at a dead end. Crystal: S***! I’m cornered! Crystal looks behind her to see Phantom Freddy, Yammy and the SCPS as they close up on her. Yammy: “laughs” Nowhere to run now.. Crystal: Well, I do have this last resort! Crystal puts on her helmet. SCP-049: Wait a minute.. what?! Cosmonaut: See you suckers later! Cosmonaut flies off. SCP-173: She got away! SCP-682: “modulated roar” (Follow her!) The seven find a way out and focus their sights on Cosmonaut flying. Phantom Freddy: She’s heading into the city. We need to follow her and not loose contact of her. SCP-079: Roger that. As soon as the seven leave the forest, they follow after a flying Cosmonaut who is seen heading at the Durr Burger. Yammy: Over there! She’s going into that weird restaurant with a burger face! SCP-096: Don’t let her get away! Cosmonaut lands on the rooftop of the Durr Burger. Cosmonaut: Alright, they’ll never be able to get me up here! Smoke then appears as soon as Crystal takes off her mask. Crystal then smells the smoke. Crystal: Something seems to be cooking. WAIT.. Crystal looks down in horror to see the monsters burning the Durr Burger down with gasoline and matches. SCP-173: “laughs” If she doesn’t want to do it the easy way, it shall be the hard way. SCP-049: In other words: We’ll smoke her out! Crystal: S***! Crystal then heads to the back of the Durr Burger and jumps off. She then runs away as the monsters see her. Phantom Freddy: There she goes! Yammy: Get her! The seven continue chasing after Crystal. Crystal: Oh come on! Give me a break! SCP-096: Not until we kill you first! Crystal then hides behind a tree. She then raises her leg in the middle of the path. SCP-079: LOOK OUT- SCP-079 halts as everyone else bumps into him causing everybody to trip over Crystal’s leg. SCP-173: HEY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY A**! SCP-682: “modulated roar” (I can’t! My head is stuck deep down inside!) Crystal: Well, that takes care of them! Crystal then leaves. Phantom Freddy then spots her. Phantom Freddy: Quick! She’s leaving! The seven get up and continue the chase. Crystal looks behind her and screams. Crystal: NOT AGAIN! Crystal runs off. Yammy: Nowhere to hide! SCP-096: We got you now! Crystal quickly wears her helmet and flies off. SCP-079: Not again! She’s flying off! SCP-049: We’ll take a shortcut. Follow me. SCP-173: Ok! The six follow SCP-049. Meanwhile. Crystal, now seen with her helmet on the floor, is seen painting grease on the floor of a sidewalk. Crystal: This should slow them down! Crystal looks in the distance. Crystal: There they come now! Phantom Freddy: THERE SHE IS! Yammy: Right where we want her! As the seven run towards her, they suddenly slip and slide on the grease. SCP-682: “modulated roar” (WAIT, WHAT-) The seven scream as they slip onto the road as Crystal looks at this with smile, before her facial expression turns from smiling, to shocked, to completely terrified. Beeping noises are heard as a loud car crash can also be heard. As it shows the road, cars and trucks are seen smashed together in the intersection as the monsters are nowhere to be seen. Crystal: Oh well.. too bad that I had to do it to them.. they should have watched their step- Suddenly, Crystal is grabbed by the throat. Phantom Freddy is seen, now missing an arm, brutally injured and with a furious expression. Phantom Freddy: No. More. GAMES.. Phantom Freddy throws Crystal to the ground as she gasps for air. Yammy, SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682 all appear injured and nearly destroyed as well. Yammy, SCP-049, SCP-079, SCP-096 and SCP-682 are seen with furious expressions on their faces, except for SCP-173 who has no facial expression. Yammy: We’ve had enough playing around with you.. SCP-049: Now.. you shall suffer the consequences.. what should we do with her? SCP-173: Lets snap her neck. Or no, lets burn her body with gasoline! SCP-079: (stuttering because of how destroyed he nearly is) W-we s-should probably make h-her slip on g-grease like how s-she did with u-us. SCP-096: Better yet, lets make her trip on a rope! SCP-682: “modulated roar” (Yeah! She shall pay for what she has done!) Unbeknownst to them, a shadow appears surrounding the seven. The seven look back at them as Crystal runs off. The figure is revealed to be Ausar. SCP-049: Um, hello? Ausar: (furious as never before) Nobody.. hurts.. MY CRYSTAL!!! Phantom Freddy: ... Well, f***- The seven scream as Ausar off camera beats them up. Dog is seen looking at this. Dog: The things I do for love.. The screen then cuts to black. Meanwhile. Onion Cream is seen in his office writing down on pieces of paper. Onion Cream: Alright. Finally, I can take a break after this- The office door then kicks open. Phantom Freddy, Yammy and the SCPs are seen. Onion Cream: You’re back! Did you kill the target? Phantom Freddy: No.. Onion Cream: WHAT?! You had one job.. ONE JOB- SCP-173: SILENCE. Now, it is time for you to pay for our suffering.. Onion Cream: HOLD ON, WHAT- Onion Cream is grabbed by his throat and is beaten up by the monsters. SCP-049: Feel that? Yammy: That is what you get, for making us go through a ton of PAIN! Onion Cream: STOP, PLEASE- SCP-079 crushes Onion Cream’s face. SCP-079: W-Well d-deserved. SCP-096: What do we do with him? SCP-682: “modulated roar” (I have an idea!) Meanwhile. Onion Cream, now tied up is seen being put in a cannon as he wakes up. Onion Cream: Ow.. Wait, where am I? (sees that he is tied up and inside of a cannon) WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SCP-173: Hope you have a “nice vacation”! Onion Cream: NO, PLEASE. LET ME OUT! Yammy lights the fuse of the cannon with a match. The cannon then blasts off Onion Cream, launching him in the sky as he screams in the air before disappearing in sight. SCP-049: AND GOOD RIDDANCE. Phantom Freddy: So, now what do we do? Yammy: Lets go eat the new Popeyes chicken sandwich. I am hungry after suffering from all the injuries. SCP-096: True. SCP-682: “modulated roar” (Popeyes it is!) The monsters leave the Veggiecorp as the episode irises out in the air. ________________________ THE END! ________________________ Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Phantom Freddy, Yammy the Drowned and SCPS 049, 079, 096, 173 and 682. The Monster Pack villains would later have roles in ANWO. * The story was actually planned by MarioFan2009 way back ago in February, but never got the chance to make it until now. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Phantom Freddy Episodes Category:Yammy the Drowned Episodes Category:SCP-049 Episodes Category:SCP-079 Episodes Category:SCP-096 Episodes Category:SCP-173 Episodes Category:SCP-682 Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Dry Bone Bro Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Tobias Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:Dog Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Cosmonaut Episodes Category:Terrovax Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Coconuts Episodes Category:Nessie Episodes Category:Mr. MacFroogle Episodes